neocron_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Neocron Exploaration Technology Inc
Background NEXT Inc. is founded in 2723 by Craig Digger. The original headquarters are situated in an old hangar, a place most suitable for a group of engineers devoted to the development and construction of spaceships. The early years are hard on the company, burdened by the uneasy political situation. In order to save the company from ruin they develop the first city glider called “Butterfly”. The silent and highly manuverable vehicle appeals to many citizens and quickly becomes a success. The Butterfly is followed by the “Sky Cruiser” and the “Windglider” and in 2732 the company begins to achieve real profits. '' A co-operation contract for development and production is signed with BioTech Industries in 2733. The vehicles can now be perfectly equipped in all variations from simple to luxurious. NEXT Inc. is introduced to the Stock-X in 2736. A month after introduction the share price has quadrupled; the balances are impressive. The company goes through some changes during 2747 as the bulk of the company, including Craig Diggers, prepare for the Great Trek. The contract with BioTech Industries is handed over to Tangent Technologies at this time. As the launch date approaches in 2749 Diggers sells most of his real estate and shares, storing his fortune and recent development plans on the last spaceship. On his way to board the ship, the glider he is travelling on suffers a turbine failure and crashes. Mr Digger misses the ship and loses both his legs, as well as his entire fortune and secret development plans. He is back in control of the company in 2750, with a set of brand new artificial legs from BioTech Industries. The once visionary engineer is now a disillusioned, broken man with only one purpose in life: to re-initiate the Irata III program. Key People '''Craig Diggers' - Chief Executive Officer Craig Diggers, 55, originally planned to join the Great Trek to Irata III. He was left on earth when the company-owned glider crashed on its way to the ship. A simple turbine failure put an end to his plans and crippled him by crushing his legs. With help from BioTech Craig managed to start anew. He has continued to lead NEXT through the challenges that have arisen since the Trek left, and has been very successful in doing so. Still, what he desires most is a second chance to leave Earth for Irata III. Violet Derix - Systems Administrator Violet Derix, 62. Though some would say that she is too old for her job and out of date, her programs are famous for their characteristics and charming beauty, almost considered works of art by some. She lives a luxurious life in Via Rosso where she can often be seen with her old-fashioned laptop in some bar, enjoying historical Martinis and delightful chats during working hours. Headquarters The NexT Systems Inc. corporate headquarters are located in district Plaza 4. It is a large but compact building with functional and simple design and layout. The entrance proudly displays the company name, on both signs and on large glass windows. Business Interests Neocron Exploration Technology Inc is definitely the largest company producing almost any form of vehicles in Neocron. From conventional motorbikes to subways, from cabs to giant generation starships - there are few vehicles on the roads and in the skies of Neocron which have not seen the insides of a NEXT production hall. Political Relations Allies Neuteral Enemies Category:Factions